A Crazy Girl And A Normal Boy
by starlet155
Summary: i always loved Natsume but everything goes wrong on chapter 3 I had to train my Alice which idk how to use it I came back to the academy and changed a lot. will me and Natsume break up? does he still love me? Will Koko confess his feelings to Me? Will Mikan back off from Natsume? well i can't answer those but i'll put you in the story if you win a contest.
1. shes back in my life

Me: ciaossou ok I'm back and sorry for the people that liked my story that I deleted well I thought of a better one, and this story still has me in it

Mikan: welcome back Starlet-Chan so.. What is my role in the story

Hotaru: A baka like usual

Mikan: mou Hotaru I'm not a baka

Natsume: you sure about that *smirks*

Ruka: *face palm* =u(\ Starlet-Chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice

It was a nice day the school was still the same it was loud until ...now, Narumi-sensei came in and he was in a happy mode. Natsume just put a manga over his face, he knew it was a new student but did he care hell no. " Please give a warm welcome to the new Gakuen Alice student ''. I came in and was looking around for some one I thought ' he might be late oh well ' , " Hello my name is Starlet but everyone calls me star and my alice is frost''. When Natsume heard that voice he took the manga off his face and looked at me wide eyed, '' Its been a while Natsume '' I said as I giggled. Narumi sensei said " since you know Natsume I guess you can sit next to him '', I walked up to the seat next to Natsume and before I could I looked at a girls foot trying to trip me. I looked at her and whispered '' don't try it again there's no need for jealousy '' , I sat beside Natsume but I was silent and didn't know what to say but he broke the silence. "what are you doing here…'' " I'm trying to see my fiancée '' I said while everyone looked at us '' your not my fiancée crazy lady '', '' you sure what about this contract Natty ''. I showed him the contract it said that me and him are getting engaged and at the bottom it had his fathers signature , he took my wrist and dragged me out of class.

" Natsume… are you mad at me '' '' What do you think stripes you never told me this!'' he said in a irritated voice, I grabbed my hand back I looked down at the ground and all I see is a tear drop on the floor I pumped my fist. I yelled " you idiot I'm your fiancée and you better love whether you like it or love it'' I said in a serious voice and slapped him and ran away.

Lunch time….

Natsume went to the group sitting at the table. " Natsume do you remember who she is? '' Koko, Mikan, Ruka asked, Natsume just nodded and said " a childhood friend who's now my fiancée '' " speaking of your fiancée witch you have to take care since it said in the contract ''said Hotaru. Natsume raised a brow " how did you know that '' '' that will cost 200 rabbits to know " she said while smirking." I'll be back I'm going to find the crazed girl " the group just nodded as he left to look for her, " me and Mikan are leaving " she said as they left. They just noticed Natsume is back the looked confused, " Natsume did you find her? '' '' Who? I mean oh yeah starlet-Chan'' he said as he left. "when did Natsume ever start saying Chan at the end of some ones name '' Koko said, then Ruka realized " that's not Natsume it was someone dressed up like Natsume ''.

Natsume is searching…..

I was at that forest witch I heard people say its just plain creepy because there's a big shadow covering it. I heard a noise but good thing I know karate so I karate chopped the bush and saw Natsume, "Oi I'm not a robber Starlet-Chan, I came to say I'm sorry" he said then he kissed my cheek. We didn't realize but there was a shadow behind him that said " Oi stop kissing my fiancée you old hag thats a bastard", some one said in the shadows we both looked at the shadow and it was Natsume. I was shocked and confused I said " what's going on here who's the real Natsume ", they both ignored me and started fighting each other Fire v.s wind. They both said " I'm the real Natsume Hyuuga " I was still confused until one of them said " you crazed lady what are you doing run", that was the real Natsume I smiled and cried " you really do care about me Natsume ". He just rolled his eyes and said " run women for god sake " but I shook my head and said " no I'm going to help you fight " I said while snow came out of my hands and went to the fake Natsume thats now frozen. I hugged him and said " I'm sorry " he smirked and said " if your sorry then kiss me ", I blushed I never had my first kiss though. ' he is my fiancée though but I'll kiss his cheek ' I thought I kissed his cheek, he kissed my lips passionate I blushed furiously. " Oi stripes your head is a tomato and if anyone lays a finger on you tell them I'll burn the bastard to crisps", he said the last part in a serious tone as he lifted me up in the married couple way and carried me to the class.

Its class time 

And as usual Natsume and Ruka left the classroom, then I get this chill that there's a group glaring at me. A green haired girl and her group walked up to me and said " your probably casting a spell on our Natsume-sama to love you ", the people in the group just nodded. I raised one of my eyebrow and said " who the heck are you and I see your wearing a cat costume", Sumire got way to mad so she yelled out some questions to me and other stuff witch got us the centre of attention. ' just great the eyes are on us ' " who do you think you are sassy talking me , get away from out Natsume-sama , you don't deserve a guy like him , go die or something '' ,when she was saying more stuff of how I should leave and die you can see steam coming out of my head. I have a bad temper when people say I should die or leave or get away from Natsume and it was to late temper time, I stood up and she thought I was going to leave but… nope. I yelled at her " why should I answer all your questions and other shit like seriously why are you asking me a lot of stupid questions like what did you do to Natsume and all that other shit did I ask you all these shitty questions no so back the hell out of my life women or i'll make you and get your bitchy attitude away from me you don't know me and by the way Natsume doesn't deserve any of you bitches so shit off". Then Natsume fully heard the whole thing while he was walking pass the class and knew my temper gets worse and I could've bitch slapped that girl hard, Natsume dragged me away I tried to get his hands off me but no way that could happen so I said " that's the guy that was flirting with me ". Natsume let go of me and he went to the guy I pointed to, while I was tackling Sumire " she yelled get off of me you idiot " ' she did not call me an idiot oh its on now '. I tied her up and dragged her to the roof while she was yelling and but I put duck tape on her mouth and said " this will make you shut up".

Natsume picked him up and said " you bastard how dare you flirt with star I'm going to burn you into crisps for that" he said angrily while his crimson eyes get darker witch means it's a bad sign, " what do you mean " he asked scared. Then Natsume realized that I disappeared and knew it was a trick, " damn " he went to the class and saw Sumire gone and so was me all the students pointed up and said " the roof ". Natsume ran to the roof finding me almost throwing Sumire off the roof, he shouted "stripes put her down" I know the owner of that voice. Sumire took the tape off and said " my hero I knew you'll come for me Natsume-sama", I got more pissed off that I threw her off the roof and she landed in a bush witch didn't brake her fall that much. I turned into my regular self and said " ugh what happened all I remember was that Sumire was asking me these questions and stuff…", then

Ruka came to the roof with a shocked face seeing me. I gasped " Ruka-pyon long time no see " "yep but did you really throw her off the roof'', I nodded "I guess I did". Ruka kept on staring at me like I was going to do something to him, but he was right I got my bag and pulled out a baby blue dress. " Ruka-pyon I got a dress for you, you to wear its pretty cute" I said while putting the dress on him. When me, Natsume, Ruka, Mikan, and Hotaru were childhood friends, I will usually get dresses and put it on Ruka while Hotaru takes pictures of him in the dress. I got a crimson dress and put it on Natsume while he was trying to get it off, " there its adorable on you both" " it is true " said Hotaru taking pictures of him and Mikan just staring at Natsume and drooling. I just gave her a glare that said he-is-mine-so-back-off, Mikan gave me a glare back it said says-who and all you know were glaring at each other. ' Mikan changed a lot I wonder what happened I'm curious', (A/N: that word curious reminds me of shinee Sherlock k-pop it means Korean pop oh I'm curious yeah any ways back to the story) I knew some one was staring at me. I turned around and saw Natsume raising a brow at us, I needed a distraction so he wouldn't notice and I said " Natsume why did you take off the dress " Mikan just nodded. " It doesn't mean just because were engaged I'm your dress up toy crazed lady " he said in a teasing voice and flicked my forehead, " how come you don't call me starlet-Chan " I said empathizing call me starlet-Chan " because I don't want to crazed lady". " IM NOT A CRAZED LADY " I said shouting in his face, he just smirked and said " you sure about that what about when we were kids you tortured me to get married to you and you made sure Ruka was the pastor and not to mention you glued him on the seat and when I say no to you, you start slapping me like hell crazed lady". " meanie I will torture you again if I have to Natsume-Chan " I said while stomping down stairs to class, ' tomorrow is Saturday a day off J finally '

Ruka asked " aren't you going to get her back? '' Natsume just shrugged and said " she'll come back as usual but she wont forgive me probably until I give her something " he said while thinking, " lets have a sleepover at your house Natsume " said Mikan excited. " hell no " then Hotaru came into the conversation, " if you don't ill post these pictures everywhere in the school of Ruka and you in a dress " she said while grinning. " fine but no one mentions it to the crazed lady she'll make my ears bleed while screaming ", the group nodded and left the roof and went to class.

Class time with jinno-sensei

They arrived at class just in time when jinno-sensei came in, Natsume sat beside me but I was ignoring him for the whole class. Jinno-sensei noticed me and said " since you're a new student I'll give you a tricky question to sol-", he was cut off when Natsume was glaring at him. Since the Hyuuga's are filthy rich they own Gakuen alice, Natsume's dad is the principal of this school but since Natsume dad owns the school he's the boss of it too. I just stood up and went to the board, when jinno-sensei said " it's ok your new here so I guess no homework for you or class time". I gave him a weird look, then I was called to the principals office I stood up and went to Mr. Hyuuga's office.

On my way there I heard foot steps following me each time I stop walking and when I look behind me no ones there, I opened the door and saw Mr. Hyuuga and said " Yoi gogo no sensei ". (A/N: it means good afternoon sir in Japanese just to let you know) " we looked at your profile and we think your going to have to Alice's but we certainly don't know what it is " he said curiously, I was shocked but just nodded. " any ways how's Natsume and you " he said " I'm great but Natsume….I don't know we haven't been talking for the whole class but I'm sure we'll work it out ", he just nodded and said before I left " take care of my Natsume for me " I smiled a happy smile and nodded before leaving him. I left but good thing that someone wasn't stalking me anymore, then Natsume walked in his dad's office and said " what was that little pep talk about " yep as I thought it was worse he was eavesdropping. " at Sunday I want you and her to go out together and make sure you say the word date to her and please take care of her " Natsume's dad said while dragging Natsume out of his office. " what the heck!? I'm taking the crazed lady out for a date I remember last time we did that when we were kids".

- Flashback-

"Natsume how come your not drinking your lemonade" I asked all innocent " because you tied me up crazed lady and this is not a date so I'm just glad because its all fake, you fully tied the waiter witch is Ruka and Mikan and Hotaru are the chef but there fully giving us crackers". I looked at him and slapped him back and forth 40 times hard while crying " we were married Natsume and this is how you treat your wife ", he had to do something he was getting beaten up and by a girl too so he said " I'm sorry ". I wasn't listening I was still slapping so he said " ok I'm sorry starlet my wife" he said while mumbling the wife part, I stopped slapping him and made him drink his lemonade and said " one day Natsume we will be married " I said while napping on his chest. He asked Ruka to untie him but when Ruka touched one piece of the rope I shouted, " if you dare free my Natsume and take him away from me I will throw you off the roof and make your life miserable until I'm bored witch is never " I said still napping. And Ruka just backed away scared.

- End Of Flashback-

" the horror in those days but I can't watch her 24 hours a day tomorrow so I'll-" he was cut off when the author had to end the story.

Me: so what you think is it better and improved JJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Natsume: sure * sarcasm voice *

Mikan: maybe * teasing voice*

Hotaru: it might * grins *

Ruka: ok * whistles *

Me: STOP TEASING ME YOU GUYS

All of us except for Hotaru: R&R

Me: say it Hotaru

Hotaru: 100 rabbits then

Me: *gives it to her *

All of us: R&R and you get a invisible photo of Natsume and Ruka in a dress!

Natsume and Ruka: WHAT!

Me: ciao ciao


	2. How did Luna find me?

Me: ciaossou I realized I did some spelling mistakes on the last chapter but plz don't be harsh on me and sorry if I took to long school and everything but please review.

Natsume: you know crazed lady when you say don't I'm obviously going to do it so you baka you made some spelling mistakes like how old are you women 5, 6,7,?

Ruka: don't be to harsh on the girl…

Hotaru: * counting money*

Mikan: * just watching while eating popcorn*

Me: ok *sniff* I d-don't * sniff * own Gakuen alice *sobs in emo corner*

Its Saturday 

A lazy light purpled hair women woke up, she got ready for her morning jog. She ran downstairs for breakfast witch her maid made, she ate her pancakes and drank her milk " bye Anna" " be safe Starlet-sama " the maid said in a worried way. I was in my front yard stretching, before I jog and I notice there are black cars near my mansion I saw guys in black. I thought ' there stalking me aren't they ' I counted while stretching '' one.., two.. three.." , on three I dashed away from them but they were following me. I looked around and went in a store but good thing they didn't see me.

I walked out of the store and bumped into some guy, he had black reddish hair and clear eyes he was holding his coffee but it spilled on him because of me. I bowed and said " Gomen'nasai " (A/N: it means I'm sorry in Japanese) I thought that he'll be mad, because it's a very expensive suit he's wearing. " its ok" he said rubbing the back of his head I let out sigh in relief, " do you um want to eat at that really super expensive restaurant " he asked "I'm sorry I have a boyfriend and were engaged so I should stay away from boys" I said. I was about to leave when he grabbed my wrist and human caged me and he whispered in my and said " I'm Ryo and what Ryo wants Ryo gets" he said while he dragged me in the restaurant and made me sit on the chair, 'eeep he's worst then I thought he's a coco guy help me Natsume' . He said one more thing before we ate " lets share the bill you pay half witch is 10000000 yen and pay the other 10000000 yen" I just nodded in fear and ate all my food, When he wasn't looking I said but very loud " you forgot to pay the bills" when I said that I dashed out of the restaurant and yelled " hey we made a deal lady I'll will make you mine".

I sighed in relief I jogged back home it was quiet, I shouted " Anna? Kaito?" no respond I saw to letters on the table I picked up one that said Anna on it, it said they all went shopping and that food is in the fridge. I picked up the other one it said bring me your panties our you will never see Natsume again meet me at the Hyuuga mansion, "what the hell" I yelled as I looked in my panties closet and got 2 panties and changed my clothes I wore a dress up above my knees and some tights and left.

At the Hyuuga mansion 

I ran as fast as I could there but running in heels is hard I kicked down the door, and went upstairs seeing a raven haired lad thing tied up and I saw a guy sitting in a chair but you can't see his face. I shouted at him " here are my panties now let him go" he just said in a deep voice " take him", while he was playing with my panties I went over to the raven haired lad. " Natsume my love I came to save you " I said while turning him around….. I yelled and said, " what the hell is this its fully a human sized doll that looks like Natsume". the guy in the chair turned around and it was Natsume, " eh!?" I said dumbfounded " thanks for the panties" he said while smirking. I just realized this was a set up to get my panties. Then Ruka, Hotaru, and Mikan came out of the king sized closet, " NATSUME YOOOOUUU IDIOT DID YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IV'E BEEN WORRIED I WAS ABOUT TO KILL YOU FOR HARMING THE STUPID DOLL WITCH I THOUGHT WAS YOU IM GOING TO PUNISH YOU HYUUUUGAAAA". Then I used some wrestling moves I learned by watching wrestling, I stopped when I saw his finger bleed a little. " I'm so sorry Natsume " I said while trying not to cry, he just hugged me and said " you look ugly when you cry crazy women and I don't want a ugly girlfriend". Mikan just said " lets start the sleep over" while she took her coat off and showing Hotaru her pink cherry blossom pyjamas, " I need pyjamas since I came here in a dress I'll be back", before I could leave Natsume threw purple pyjamas with animated chocolate on it. I smiled a smile that said thank-you-Natsume I went to the washroom, and so did every one except for Mikan and changed in their pyjamas. Hotaru's pyjamas had green money on it, Ruka and Natsume's pyjamas were just shorts and they were topless, we picked a movie. " lets watch that movie the scream that ghost face" said Natsume. " your not going to be scared are you " said Hotaru, " me? Scared please that's impossible its like you can touch the sun and not get burned" she just nodded and played the movie.

35 minutes later…

We were at this part when this blonde girl was talking to her friend on the phone, and the scream was in the blondes closet. So the scream called the blondes friend, " I'm in your closet…" the blondes friend opened her closet and no one was their she said" no your not" " who said I'm your closet" then he hung up. And all the blondes friend heard was a scream on the blonde girls line. I was scared to death on that part so went closer to Natsume but he kept pushing me I was the one close to the closet, I was about to cry to death so I unplugged the plug and the TV shut off. " awww " they all said, " I guess we have to sleep now…"I said they just nodded " there rooms for each of you so pick one" Natsume said. I picked the one next to Natsume, I went in the bed and tried to sleep but you want to know what's freaky there's a closet in this room. I got my blanket and went to Natsume's room crying and saying " N-Natsume I c-can't sleep I want to sleep in your bed" he just said " no go away I sleep alone".

Morning time

Natsume woke up and when he opened his eyes my face are inches away from his he sat up on the bed, and flicked my head. " ow Natsume " I said while I went back to sleep, Natsume just picked me up walked to my house and he put me on my bed then he put something on my finger and whispered something in my ear, " tell the crazed women we have a date today" " we will Natsume-sama" the maid said. I woke up again but not sleepy and my maid said " you have a date with Natsume today starlet-sama", ' a date I always dreamed of going on a date with Natsume again' I stood up and got ready. I picked a top that's blue that said I'm to cute for you and also a black skirt, I ran downstairs eating my cereal. I went to the living room and saw Natsume wearing a plain t-shirt and shorts, ' he looks so handsome ' I thought. " Oi I don't mean to interrupt you staring at my perfect body but we have a date " he said in a teasing voice, we hold hands and went to the amusement park I decided we should go to that couple ride.

Natsume was focusing at a bush he said " stay here I'll be back " I just nodded while standing on the spot bored, I though ' is he cheating on me or something ' while my aura became scary and angry. Natsume went to the bush and guess what it was Natsume's ex-girlfriend, her name was Luna she had brown hair and was wearing a short purple dress. " Natsume don't you want to say hi to your ex-girlfriend" she said smiling, " your not my girlfriend old hag". she pouted and said " a kiss should mean it " , that's when Sumire kissed Natsume on the lips. That's when I came and saw them kissing, my eyes became watery I went back to my spot. Natsume pushed Luna away and said, " get lost and the next time you do that I'll burn your house" he threatened. He came back to me and saw that my bangs were covering my eyes, " stripes you ok…?" he said touching my shoulder. I raised my head and he saw my hurtful, crying, mad face " what happened" he said about to, to wipe my tears -Slap- I slapped his hand away from me. I said " have fun with your girlfriend bastard and don't come close to me ever again Hyuuga", the tone of my voice had hate and a lot of sadness. I ran home leaving the raven lad by himself, ' how did she see that when I told her to stay here…. She didn't listen' " shit…." he cursed. Natsume went home and the only thing that was on his mind was how did Luna find them because Natsume kept moving schools because of her, he sighed and try to think of a way to explain this to me.

At my mansion

I stomped to my bedroom and ripped off my Natsume wall paper, threw my Natsume bed out the window, my Natsume posters, I went to my closet and ripped off my took my Natsume shirt and threw it at the garbage. I looked at my finger and remembered the words that he said.

_-Flash back-_

" here's our engagement ring and wear it every where for that people can know your mine" he whispered and put it on my finger.

_- End of Flash back-_

I glared at the ring and took it off of my finger and threw it in the garbage bin, " how could he do that to me…" I asked while crying until I went to sleep.

At school

I went to my locker and noticed a picture of me and Natsume I frowned and crumbled the picture and threw it away, I went to class with my bangs covering my eyes and with a straight face on. I sat on my seat and noticed people staring at me weirdly, oh yeah its I usually come in the classroom and ask where Natsume is and find him. " are you ok? What happened? Did you get hurt?" Anna, Nonoko , Koko , and Mikan, I changed my emotion to happy go lucky and said " nothings wrong I'm fine don't worry " I said in a happy voice. Hotaru didn't buy it and said " spill it girl " then I frowned and looked down and said " I saw Natsume kissing another girl.." , they were all shocked even Hotaru. I raised my head and my eyes shown my emotions I was hurt, " I guess its time I mo-" she was cut when girls screamed.

" kyaaaaaaaa! Its Natsume and Ruka " she yelled then fainted in love, " I heard that Natsume stopped dating that witch" she whispered to all the girls. Natsume just hoped I'll look at him, I looked at him and he was shocked my eyes shown that I was very hurt and I felt a hot tear slide down my face. I wiped it and got my bag and ran out of class, Natsume never saw me that hurt except when my grandpa died.

Me: ok guys I gtg my lunch break is over and I'm out of the emo corner :D Hotaru please do the thingy thing

Hotaru: will she and Natsume make up? Will she move schools now? How did Luna find Natsume? Did some 1 plan this? Who's starlets new boyfriend? Is Natsume jealous? Is Natsume a bastard? Let me question that umm… yes

Natsume: I'm right here =.=

Hotaru: I know

Every one: read and review please I'm sad I don't have reviews L


	3. everything is going wrong?

Top of Form

Me: hey guys guess who's back with another chapter

Natsume: ….

Me: * looks at Natsume * =0= …..

Natsume: B-A-K-A

Me: I'm staying at the academy and it takes one to know one Nat

Natsume: yippee * sarcastic voice *

Me: I don't own Gakuen Alice :D

Class Time  
  
' I've been ignoring Natsume for the day ' I thought while I sighed, I walked while not watching where I was going. I bumped into somebody and fell, I looked up and saw Luna with Natsume. I got up right away and bowed as I said " I-I-I'm sorry " , " you just bumped into my boyfriend idiot". ' did she say boyfriend…' I was speechless while everyone in the class was just looking at us, I whispered to Natsume that only he can here what I'm saying" I thought those words of being together as a promise when we were kids were a lie thanks for all the lies". I went to my seat while I was staring at Luna cuddling Natsume, while Natsume is trying to get Luna off of him. Then I realized there was a girl beside me and asked if I can return her books for her at the library, then Hotaru all of a sudden smirks and asked if Koko cam go with me. ' Huh!? Hotaru is up to no good oh well ' I thought while I sighed, Koko and I walked together while Hotaru smirks and looks at Natsume. Natsume eyes were getting a little dark Natsume went to one of his friends and, asked if he can erase my mind and Luna's mind all about the Luna thing and that she'll not remember anything about Luna.

At The Library  
  
  
I felt like I was forgetting something I went dumbfounded, " I checked in all the books for you Starlet-Chan " Koko said. " oh thanks Koko but you didn't have check them in " I said smiling, " hey Starlet-Chan want to eat lunch together?" Koko asked I just nodded. ' I'm sure Nat the cat won't mind'

At Lunch  
  
  
I had a bento witch had spaghetti and meat balls, Koko just had a sandwich we started eating together. After we ate we decided to go to the gang, I saw Natsume and waved while he just ran up to me.

" where were you? Did you know how much I was worried? Your mother could've killed me if I loose you", he said empathizing the words killed and worried. " I was with Koko we were having lunch together ", and that's when Hotaru did her evil grin and said " you called Koko by his first name you guys a pretty close huh?". that's when the raven haired lad eyes got a little darker. ' strike 1 ' Hotaru thought " well you guys were there alone and didn't invite us? You guys wanted some privacy", Natsume eyes got even darker ' strike 2 ' Hotaru thought " its not like that Hotaru-Chan Koko and I were just having fun we forgot about you guys". Natsume couldn't handle it his eyes went way to dark ' strike 3 ' Hotaru thought, Natsume created a fire ball and threw it to Koko angrily.

" Natsume! What's wrong " I yelled he just glared at me with those scary dark crimson eyes, I looked at Koko he got kind of burned and he's on the grass. " shouldn't we help Hotaru " Hotaru just glared at Ruka, ' I guess that's a no ' he thought. Natsume was walking towards Koko when I stood in front of Koko, " Natsume stop it! " I said while he pushed me out of the way. He threw a big fire ball at Koko, while Koko was just wide eyed. And all you heard was a scream but a girl scream!? Guess what, I jumped in front of Koko just in time that the fire ball hit me.

I fell down in pain the gang just went wide eyed, I tried to stand up but I can't I couldn't take the pain. " crazed women! " I heard this voice call me, everything went dizzy I passed out.

Nurses Room  
  
  
I woke up in a room on a bed I looked over and saw Natsume and Koko, I was dumbfounded. I stood up on the bed " ow ow ow ow ow what happened to me!? " " you saved me from the jealous Natsume " Koko said, " I'm sorry " Natsume said. " that's ok " I said while smiling , all that was on Natsume's mind and Koko's mind is why did she save him does she have feelings for him. The nurse came in and healed me with healing alice, I got up and went to class holding Natsume's hand.

  
At Class  
  
And as usual Natsume and Ruka left the class but why didn't they take me with them, I turned around those fan girls again. I gulped " hey guys what's up " I said " first you get our Natsume and now Koko ", I slapped her they were all shocked. " y-you slapped me " Sumire said " noooo I didn't I high five your face " , she got mad and said " were having a show down winner gets Natsume, Koko, and 100 rabbits " " deal " I said. " but the loser has to go to that scary forest and come back tomorrow " ' she says it now huh ' " deal ", " after Natsume comes back lets do this ". Koko was eavesdropping and heard everything, he went up to us and said " what ya doin? ". " nothing you don't need to become apart of this Koko that will be rude Koko look at the time Koko you should go Koko to your seat Koko " I said empathizing his name, " aw come on please please please " " fine " I said while he patted my head. I kind of blushed no one had ever patted my head except for Natsume, Natsume came in seeing us he tightened his fist while Ruka just patted his back. " look Natsume is back lets start the challenge " Natsume gave me that look that says I-told-you-no-challenges-there-dangerous, ' dangerous my butt I like challenges '

  
  
The Alice Show Down…  
  
  
The rules are simple use your alice and the first one down looses, I went to Natsume and said " if I don't make it tell my dad he's weird " he just nodded. I went to the stage I started using my frost alice on Sumire but something is weird, whenever it touches Sumire it melts!? ' that's impossible she just has the cat alice I wish I found out what my other alice is '. Sumire starts jumping my way then all of a sudden Sumire's body floats up ' am I doing this!? Is this my new alice I can control gravity cool ', I felt this thing stab my back I fell and took it out of my back a needle!?. " I won " Sumire said ' she cheated but how come no one saw the needle!? It my have invisible damn '. I went to my dorm, and packed my things I need while in the forest. " I told you challenges are dangerous " Natsume said while he left. " he's not going to say good bye " I said to my self.

The Scary Creepy Forest  
  
I went walking into the forest when someone or something grabbed my waist and covered my mouth, it pulled me into the forest the thing finally let go of my mouth. " let go of me pervert! " I yelled " b-a-k-a " the person said , I turned and it was Koko he let go of my waist and said " I'm going to help you " I just nodded. We went in the forest there was this big slide and in the middle of the forest, I climbed up and went down it Koko yelled " nooooo don't you'll end up somewhere in this forest and be lost ". whoops I already went down I screamed " ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hh weeeeeeeeeeeee this is fun ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hh " " idiot " Koko said " ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm not a idiot I heard that weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee " , I landed in a bush. " I'm lost " I took my cell phone and called Natsume.

At Class  
  
  
Natsume's phone is ringing he answered it " hello? Your such a idiot… Koko is there too…. I'll be there" he said.

Back At The Forest  
  
  
I yelled out " Koko! Natsume! " I got shot by a needle in my arm I took it out and I was controlled, I went to find Koko and Natsume I heard Koko's voice calling my name. I found him snow came out of my hands and I was aiming for Koko, he saw it and dodged it " star!? The hell you doing " . Natsume came and shot a fire ball at me I dodged it, " she's being controlled look at her eyes they show no emotions ". " so now what we kill her!? " Koko said " of course not her parents trusted me and my dad and if I kill her I'll be dead ", I shot a ice ball at Koko Natsume melted it. " remember who you are crazed lady remember crazed lady! " he said shouting at me, " N-Natsume help me…. " I said. Natsume saw a figure at the tree he shot a huge fire ball at that figure, the figure fell down it was a girl. " oh oh guess I'm caught " the girl said.

I stopped being controlled Natsume glared at the girl, " Natsume do you know her? " I said " her name is Luna and that's all ". Natsume picked me up and we headed for the school, Koko just followed us.

  
At The School Yard  


Nonoko came up to Koko and gave him this potion " here drink it bye! ", Nonoko ran off. ' I finally gave him the perfect potion that makes you go fast to clean his room it only lasts for 10 minutes 'Nonoko thought. But Koko didn't notice a figure switching his potion. Koko just drank it ' hmm I wonder if Starlet-Chan is ok ' he thought, he felt this feeling. Smoke surrounded him and he went were the gang was, we saw Koko coming.

At the roof top  
  
Natsume was holding a guy from the collar because, he was holding a knife at all of us. " do you want to kill one of us!?" Natsume said angrily " yep " said a brown haired kid, " do you want to die!? " Natsume said " yep " the kid said. I busted out laughing so hard that I was crying, " shut up aren't you to old to be mean " the kid said to me. ' he's talking to me? I think so ' " ugh " I said irritated, " I only speak English stupid lady " he said " nice to meet you I speak English too " I said trying to ignore the other words. ' just be nice ' I thought, " you crazy bitch " the kid said. I was shocked my jaw dropped and said, " look here I don't want to be mean or anything but who do you think your talking to bum! " I yelled. He just removed Natsume's hand on his collar and left the roof, " HEY IDIOT I'M TALKING TO YOU DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME " I shouted. Everyone was just looking at me like I was crazy, " what!? Let me guess it's my hair " I said. Koko came up to the roof, " oh hey Koko " I said while smiling. All of a sudden he pinned me on the ground, " Koko!? It's not funny if your trying to scare me! " I said. Then he kissed my cheek, I blushed and yelled " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? ". Natsume kicked Koko off of me, I got up fast and went behind Natsume. " what are you doing kissing her " Natsume said angrily, then Hotaru shot 3 needles that make you sleep at Koko.

Me: sorry it took so long for this chapter I'm sure it won't happen again  
Everyone: to be continued… read and review….

Bottom of Form


	4. everything is going wrong? part 2

Me: ok here's part two =D

Natsume: I don't care =.=

Me: eh eh eh eh eh you don't care!

Mikan: Starlet-Chan doesn't own Gakuen alice and probilly never will… ^^||

The Part Where I Stopped The Chappie

Hotaru shot does sleeping needles at Koko, I gasped Natsume growled. Hotaru dragged Koko to her lab to see why he's acting like this, " I don't want to see you near Koko again understand? " he said in a cold tone. " b-b-but me and Koko are best friends your just always so selfish and jealous I spend more time with him then you! " I shouted, Natsume pinned me on the floor and said in a very cold dark scary way " look here I'm only protecting you and never again call me selfish or say I'm jealous ". Natsume got off of me and went to his dorm, I looked at Ruka and ran to Hotaru's lab.

At The Lab…

Hotaru made Koko eat this pill and he went back to normal, " I had the craziest dream ever in that dream I kissed a girl I have a crush on " Koko said blushing. Hotaru just played along " weird dream so who's your crush? " Hotaru asked " I'm not telling ", that's when I knocked on the door " come in ". I came in and saw Koko " is he ok…" I asked worried, Koko just nodded.

' I better leave before Natsume comes here and box him in the face ' I thought, " thank you Hotaru-Chan " I thanked her. I walked out of the door, and saw Natsume glaring coldly at me. " n-n-Natsume I can explain why I was there " I said " you came there to check on Koko " he said still glaring, " WHO TOLD YOU THAT! " I yelled. " Ruka and Mikan were keeping a eye out for me ", I froze 'I'm busted ' I thought. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to my room, " come on Natsume I just wanted to check if he was ok " I said. He pushed me in my room and closed the door, I hugged my knees on the floor.

I felt tears sliding down my face, then I noticed a letter on my bed. It said I need to go to the principals office, I went to his office.

At his office

I opened the door and sat on a chair, " good afternoon " I said. He just nodded and said " we checked your file again and we know what your alice is… " he said, " is it gravity? " I asked curiously " nope " he said. ' then who was making Sumire float!? ' I thought. " your power is summoning stuff " I gasped " but how do I use it? " I asked, " we don't know but you'll have to go to this special school in America to know how to train them… " he said. " for how many days? " I asked " not days years but I guess you don't want to go because your friends really care for you… " he said, I clenched my fist and said " um.. No thanks " I said. He just nodded and said " come back when you change your mind ",I walked out of the office and saw Koko there.

The hallways

" yo " he said " I can't talk to you or hang out with you Koko I'm sorry ", " what first we were best friends and now you don't wanna be friends!? Fine be like that ill find some one else to play with" he said while he walked away. " Koko you don't understand it's not like that…" he just ignored me and ran, I started crying and thought ' why is almost everyone is making it hard for me '. I went to Hotaru's lab, but she wasn't there.

Hotaru's lab

I looked around and saw this cool thing that looks like a leaf blower, I took it and tested it out. The problem was it wasn't a leaf blower it was a fire extinguisher and I couldn't control it, it was spraying foam every where. Hotaru opened the door and looked very mad, she turned it off and said " could you please GET OUT WHILE I TRY TO REPAIR AND CLEAN MY LAB SINCE A CERTAIN PERSON DESTROYED IT ". she shoved me out of her dorm and slammed the door in my face, there was one tear sliding down my cheek. I ran away as fast as I could to the principals office.

The office

I said " I change my mind I want to go to that academy " he said " ok kid pack your stuff your flight will take off at 7:00 am and your in the dangerous ability class" he said, I nodded " thanks Mr. Hyuuga and went to my room to pack.

Outside…

I saw a car coming to pick me up, I went in it and saw a other guy who looked so handsome and who will be watching over me. " hello " he said " hello " I said while blushing, awkward… " um.. Can you teach me how to show no emotions because I'm sick of crying … ". he just nodded and he showed me how to while we were driving to the airport.

Airport/Airplane

I finally learned how to show no emotions, we went to the front desk to get our tickets. I noticed people staring and the guy, I just glared at them and they went back to what the were doing. He gave me a ticket and we went in the airplane, we talked about personal stuff and I learned that his name is Daichi. I fell asleep on his lap, he just smiled.

The moment I woke up…

When I woke up I was in a car and I said " what the hell is going on ", then I realized Daichi was beside me and said " good morning ". I said " good morning Daichi-sensei " I said while showing no emotions, the car stopped and I entered the academy. I tried my best not to show any emotions because the academy was huge, I walked in and notice people staring at me.

Back at Alice Academy…

Class started and everyone was wondering where I was, " have any one seen Starlet? " Natsume asked the gang shook their heads. They all asked to be excuse except for Natsume and they ran to my dorm, it looked like no one slept there. Next they went to the principal (Natsume's dad) and asked where I was, he said " oh she went to America to train her alice at America for 2 or 3 years depends". Natsume and the gang was shocked and were thinking of all those things and words they said to me.

Back where I was…

I went to my first class and see people staring at me, and I feel nervous but don't show it. I sat in a random seat beside this girl and a boy they look so lonely, I heard people whispering about where I'm sitting. I just glared at all of them, the teacher told me to go up and talk about myself. I went to the front of the class and said " hi my name is starlet but please just call me star and that's all…", then I went back to my seat. Then I stood up and said " and I forgot to mention I'm in the dangerous ability class ", then I heard this girl with blonde hair and icy blue eyes say " another monster in the class get your guns ready ". I got pissed of and said " that joke is so funny I forgot to laugh … " saying the word so funny in a sarcastic voice, and she gave me a glare. I sat back on my seat and heard the girl beside me say " um.. You don't wanna mess with her but it's nice that the three of us will be in the same class my name is violet and that guy beside you is Jake and that girl's name is Mackenzie she's the mean one", I just nodded and said " no kidding but nice to meet you too… ". they just nodded " so what's your alice? " Jake asked " oh I have two one is frost and one is summoning what's yours? " " mine is the monster alice I can bring any monster here alive… and jakes alice is the eye alice when his eyes turn grey he can turn you into stone and when his eye goes purple you'll see really scary illusions". then we heard a knock on the door the teacher opened it and it was Daichi sensei, he came in and gave me my lunch bag. " thank you Daichi-sensei " and I smiled , then I saw Mackenzie saying that could not be her boyfriend. I glared at her and yelled " OK THAT'S IT I'M SICK OF YOUR ATTITUDE GIRL I WOULD SUMMON A BLACK HOLE TO SUCK YOU IN IF I KNOW HOW TO " " IDIOT YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE YOUR ALICE!? "and she started laughing. Then there's this black aura going towards Mackenzie and sucked her in it, I jaw dropped I laughed and so did violet and Jake. Well I had to let her out our she'll suffocate, I let her out and her aura is dark " whoops my bad you broke a nail " then she screamed and started crying. It was lunch time but the principal came to us-

Me: Ok this is the contest who ever gets the answer right I'll put you in my story but you have to tell me what your character personality, name, and etc and put your answer where you review and the question is what do you think is gonna happen next? The one that's closest wins good luck ^^

Hotaru: and the second winner gets to be that persons best friend

Ruka: and the third winner gets to be part of the chapter

Natsume: good luck


End file.
